Onmitsukido
by Akatsuki no Hime-sama
Summary: Kami selalu bergerak di balik bayangan. Kami tak selalu terlihat. Tapi kami melihat, mengamati dan mengintai, kejahatan yang kalian perbuat. /AU. /rating terpaksa saya naikkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: ooc, typo bertebaran seperti semut keluar sarang, tak sesuai EYD, jangan di flame...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onmitsukido**

 **By Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Langkah kaki tergesa sepasang kaki meramaikan suasana sunyi di sebuah mansion. Keadaan gelap dan temaram sama sekali tak menghalangi si pemilik kaki untuk terus berlari. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh; memastikan apakah pengejarnya sudah dekat atau tidak, kemudian kembali berlari. Berbelok setiap kali menemui belokan di koridor yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Lalu, akhirnya, sampailah dia di ujung koridor. Kakinya bergegas menuruni tangga yang melingkar bagai ular dengan kecepatan tak wajar. Itu demi membeli waktu sedikit lebih lama. Napas memburunya tak di hiraukan.

Ya, benar. Lolos dari pembunuh berdarah dingin itu menjadi prioritas utamanya. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang harus di korbankan, asal bisa menghentikannya sejenak, dia akan melakukannya. Bahkan, jika itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Asal dia bisa lolos bersama hartanya, dia rela mengorbankan seluruh penghuni mansion yang akan di tinggalkannya ini.

'Hehehe, biar saja dia membunuh semua orang di sini. Selama dia sibuk mengurusi mereka, aku bisa kabur bersama hartaku tercinta,' pikirnya, menyeringai pada peti berisi barang berhaga yang kini berada di tangannya.

Namun, sungguh di sayangkan. Rasa senang itu harus berlalu secepat tiupan angin. Begitu membuka pintu utama untuk keluar dari mansion, dia langsung di sambut oleh kilatan perak dari sebuah pedang.

"Arrrghhh!"

Teriakan memilukan terdengar begitu sebelah tangannya hilang oleh tebasan cepat kurang dari dua detik. Darah membanjiri lantai. Peti berisi barang berharga tak lagi di hiraukan. Ketakutan menjalar. Mengikat dan melilit seperti rantai. Desisan angin terdengar. Terlalu halus, terlalu cepat. Sepasang mata bergerak liar. Berusaha mencari keberadaan yang mustahil di temukan. Kedua kaki gemetar. Rasa sakit yang tadi terasa hilang tanpa bekas, meninggalkan rasa takut yang kian kuat mengikat. Kaki gemetar di paksa berjalan mundur. Berusaha sekali lagi membeli waktu walau kematian telah berada di depan mata.

Sosok shinigami bisa di lihatnya dengan jelas. Berwujud seorang pemuda bertopeng yang menggenggam sebilah pedang. Akal sehatnya menjeritkan kalimat untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi, bahkan sebelum dia berpikir dengan apa dia akan bertahan, pemuda itu telah melesat secepat kedipan. Menusuknya dengan pedang yang membawa sensasi dingin yang aneh. Dingin yang benar-benar membekukannya dari dalam.

" **Ryuusenka."**

Bisikan terakhir itulah yang di dengarnya sebelum semuanya berubah hitam. Rasa sakit yang membawanya dalam kebekuan abadi.

.

.

.

"Patung es yang indah," gumam sebuah suara asing yang terdengar setelah suara es yang berderak tak lagi terdengar. Rupanya si pemilik pedanglah yang bergumam. Mengamati hasil karyanya yang berwujud patung es manusia dengan tangan hilang sebelah. Ekspresi tersiksa dan ngeri yang hebat tercetak jelas di wajah beku _patung_ itu. Dalam diam, pemuda itu menyeringai. "Sayang sekali, walaupun indah, benda ini terbuat dari makhluk kotor. Jadi mau tak mau, benda ini harus di singkirkan," ucapnya seraya mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

.

Euforia massal terdengar di seluruh penjuru SMA Karakura begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Ratusan murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Berbahagia karena terbebas dari mesin pemeras otak bernama mata pelajaran. Kurang dari dua puluh menit, sekolah sudah benar-benar kosong. Hanya beberapa kelompok siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler atau kegiatan klub yang masih bertahan di sekolah. Di tengah kesunyian itu, pintu ruang kelas 2A terbuka menampilkan seorang remaja bersurai putih yang berjalan dengan wajah mengantuk. Hitsugaya Toushiro namanya. Siswa yang di nobatkan secara tak resmi sebagai siswa termalas di SMA Karakura.

Kenapa? Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu selalu tidur di sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung, itulah alasannya. Bahkan mengatakan secara blak-blakan bahwa tujuannya datang ke sekolah hanyalah untuk menumpang tidur. Bukan menimba ilmu. Para guru bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kalau bukan karena prestasinya, mungkin pemuda itu sudah di tendang keluar dari sekolah. Pemuda tampan dengan kemalasan tingkat dewa, tapi di berkahi otak jenius yang bisa menguasai seluruh mata pelajaran kelas 2A kurang dari satu minggu. Sungguh beruntung, kata sebagian besar siswa melihat betapa nyamannya hidup seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tidur setiap hari di jam pelajaran, tapi tetap mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian. Yeah, nilai sempurna yang membuat Ishida Uryuu, teman sekelasnya, panas-dingin karena selalu berada di bawah si rambut putih.

"Huh?"

Toushiro mengernyit melihat pemandangan aneh dimana seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya tengah di seret dengan tidak elitnya oleh pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih tua.

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji," gumamnya bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 _ **Malam ini, bekas pelabuhan Karakura.**_

"Haah, sepertinya aku harus memberi obat tidur lagi pada Baa-chan dan Hinamori," ucap Toushiro setelah menghapus pesan yang baru di terimanya. Mata turquoise itu menatap mobil hitam yang membawa Ichigo dan Renji pergi dari area sekolah, yang dia yakini akan membawa mereka ke kantor satuan intelijen khusus kota ini.

.

.

.

Napas pemuda berambut jingga terang itu memburu. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, padahal pemuda itu tak sedang lari marathon. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan. Tak sanggup melihat kembali ingatan demi ingatan yang ada di otak mayat di hadapannya sebelum tewas. Terlalu mengerikan.

"Sudah cukup, Kyouraku-san. Aku sudah tidak sanggup," kata Ichigo di tengah napasnya yang belum normal.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji, menyodorkan air mineral yang langsung di tandaskan isinya oleh si rambut jingga.

"Mengerikan. Itu adalah pembantaian paling sadis yang pernah aku lihat."

"Pembantaian? Maksudmu, dia mati dibantai?," tanya Renji lagi yang mendapat anggukan dari Ichigo.

"Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga teman-temannya"

"Apa itu benar, Komjen Kyouraku?," tanya Renji yang kali ini di tujukan pada lelaki brewok di sampingnya.

"Ya, mereka di temukan semalam, beberapa jam setelah pembantaian itu."

Hening setelahnya. Baik Renji dan Kyouraku tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Sementara Ichigo melamun. Entah kenapa ingatannya memutar kembali apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Ketika Ichigo melihat dari sudut pandang si mayat sebelum tewas, dia sedang berdiri di sebuah aula. Bisa di lihat jika tempat itu sedang merayakan sesuatu. Di tengah keramaian pesta itu, lampu-lampu di aula mendadak mati. Menyisakan pencahayaan temaram dari luar aula. Dari situlah, hal mengerikan itu di mulai. Satu per satu penghuni aula tewas mengenaskan, sebagian dari mereka tewas setelah kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya. Terpotong tanpa mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Hal terakhir yang di lihatnya adalah warna merah dari darahnya sendiri.

Ichigo bergidik. Dia tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Kemampuannya yang dapat melihat masa lalu itu memang berguna. Tapi, sungguh, jika setiap hari dia harus melihat ingatan seperti tadi, lebih baik dia mundur. Dia ada di sini karena Renji. Sahabat Ichigo sejak kecil. Dia mengetahui kemampuan unik Ichigo ketika Ichigo masih SD. Renji adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima Ichigo apa adanya. Dia tak menjauhi Ichigo setelah mengetahui tentang kekuatannya. Malah, dia yang membela Ichigo mati-matian ketika anak-anak lain menghinanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu adalah awal semuanya. Saat Renji mendadak muncul di sekolahnya. Merengek minta bantuan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Dari situlah, dia akhirnya bergabung dengan satuan intelijen khusus di Karakura, setelah sebelumnya dia bergabung dengan kepolisian tempat Renji bekerja. Dalam beberapa hari, Ichigo telah menyelesaikan setidaknya tiga kasus. Kasus perampokan bank, penculikan anak, dan pembunuhan. Untuk yang hari ini, Ichigo tak memasukkannya dalam hitungan, karena Ichigo bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Hal yang di lakukan Ichigo untuk menyelesaikan kasus selalu sama. Menyentuh kepala korban untuk melihat ingatan-ingatan yang terjadi sebelum dan saat insiden itu terjadi. Ichigo, untuk pertama kalinya sejak memiliki kemampuan melihat masa lalu, akhirnya bersyukur memiliki kekuatan ini. Kekuatan yang bisa membantu menegakkan keadilan dan mencegah jatuhnya banyak korban. Karena setelah melihat ingatan para pelaku atau korban, mereka bisa tahu apa rencana si pelaku utama, sehingga jatuhnya lebih banyak korban bisa di hindari. Tapi, melihat kasus yang sekarang, Ichigo jadi takut sendiri. Orang yang baru ia lihat ingatannya adalah anggota yakuza yang sudah lama jadi buronan polisi. Melihat mereka semua di bantai, tidakkah itu mengerikan? Manusia macam apa yang membantai mereka semua?

"Ichigo, apa kau sempat melihat wajah si pelaku? Mungkin kau melihatnya walau cuma sekilas," tanya Kyouraku membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Maaf, Kyouraku-san, aku sama sekali tak melihatnya. Dia terlalu cepat," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Begitu. Melihat bagaimana aksinya, aku jadi punya kesimpulan siapa pelaku di balik semua ini," gumam Kyouraku sambil menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Onmitsukido."

.

.

.

"Shiro-chan, cepat habiskan makananmu, jangan cuma bengong," ucap seorang gadis bercepol pada pemuda bersurai putih.

"Ya, ya, Hinamori. Kau cerewet sekali," jawab si pemuda yang di ketahui adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hinamori cemberut. Adiknya ini benar-benar perusak _mood_ yang ulung. Dia dan neneknya sudah susah payah membuat makan malam, tapi dari tadi Toushiro hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa makan sedikitpun. Sambil bengong pula. Benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih. Setelah melempar beberapa sumpah serapah untuk adiknya, Hinamori membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka pakai. Sang nenek sendiri sudah berada di ruang tengah. Menikmati serial tv malam. Toushiro ikut membantu Hinamori setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat.

"Kau yang mencuci piring malam ini. Itu sebagai hukuman karena kau bengong di saat makan," kata Hinamori sepihak yang membuat Toushiro memutar bola matanya. "Dan tolong buatkan teh untukku dan Baa-chan, ya," tambahnya dengan seringai jahil yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Yes, _Ma'am_ ," jawab Toushiro sarkastik.

Hinamori cekikikan. Lalu dengan langkah riang berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat sang nenek berada. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang kini memandang kosong ke depan.

"Malam ini, kalian akan tidur nyenyak sampai pagi," ucapnya seraya memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam teh yang di buatnya.

.

.

.

Toushiro memandang Hinamori yang sudah dia pindahkan ke kamarnya. Gadis itu beserta neneknya langsung tertidur beberapa menit setelah meminum teh buatan Toushiro. Obat tidurnya bekerja dengan cepat. Segera setelah memindahkan keduanya, ia berganti pakaian. Kini, kaos putih polos dan celana training yang sebelumnya di pakai Toushiro sudah berganti menjadi _kosode_ dan _hakama_ hitam yang di lapisi haori putih tanpa lengan dengan tambahan _scraft_ berwarna _turquoise_ di bagian leher dan _armband_ putih dengan sulaman bunga daffodil hitam di lengan kirinya. Rambut Toushiro yang sebelumnya berwarna putih berganti menjadi hitam. Sebilah katana panjang lengkap dengan sarungnya, berada di punggung. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan Toushiro mirip orang yang akan bertempur.

Kenyataanya memang begitu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hinamori, Baa-chan. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," bisiknya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng porselen tanpa motif, lalu menghilang bersama tiupan angin.

Pedang siap di ayunkan.

.

.

.

End/Tbc (?)

Ini Cuma fanfic percobaan...

Makasih buat shirayuki no scarlet atas koreksi dan semua saran2 nya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **Karya ini di buat hanya untuk bersenang-senang.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo bertebaran,tak sesuai EYD, author newbie, dll**

 **Jangan flame saya okay..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onmitsukido**

 **By Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ichigo terdiam di kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Di depannya, ada tiga lembar foto yang berisi gambar orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam seperti ninja. Merekalah yang Kyouraku sebut sebagai Onmitsukido.

"Onmitsukido adalah pasukan rahasia. Mereka biasa _menghukum_ para penjahat bandel seperti para koruptor atau mafia yang lolos dari hukum negara," jelas Kyouraku saat Ichigo bertanya. "Tapi, berbeda dengan kita _,_ mereka tak termasuk organisasi yang di bentuk oleh negara. Mereka bergerak atas perintah pemimpin mereka. Bukan pemerintah."

"Jadi, organisasi itu ilegal?"

"Ilegal atau tidak, toh pemerintah membiarkan keberadaan mereka. Mungkin merekaterbantu dengan keberadaan Onmitsukido. Tapi, tetap saja, aku tidak suka cara mereka bertindak."

Penggalan cerita Kyouraku saat berada di kantor tadi di ingatnya dengan jelas. Ichigo di landa rasa penasaran. Pemuda itu penasaran seperti apa Onmitsukido di balik tindakan sadis mereka.

'Apa sebaiknya aku tanya Kyouraku-san lagi, ya?' Pikir Ichigo.

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar ketika ponselnya berdering. Di lihatnya nama Renji di sana. Mengernyit, Ichigo menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa, Renji?"

"Keluarlah. Aku ada di depan rumahmu," jawab Renji membuat Ichigo terkejut.

Ichigo segera membuka tirai jendelanya. Bisa dia lihat Renji berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan ekspresi serius. Ichigo menelan ludah. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Toushiro dalam seragam Onmitsukido-nya, mendarat di sebuah tiang listrik. Malam menyamarkan keberadaannya. Gerakan tubuhnya begitu halus tanpa suara, seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari kapas. Dari balik topeng porselen yang menutupi wajahnya, pemuda itu menatap bekas pelabuhan yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari posisinya. Target misi berada di sana.

"Taicho," panggil seseorang.

Toushiro menoleh. Terlihat lima orang berpakaian hitam sama seperti yang ada di foto yang di pegang Ichigo. Mereka berdiri tepat di bawah tiang listrik tempat dia berada. Mereka anggota pasukannya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Toushiro yang di balas anggukan kelima anggotanya. "Ayo kita mulai."

"Ha'i, Taicho," jawab mereka serempak. Melesat cepat di balik kegelapan.

Malam tanpa bulan dan bintang. Angin meniup pepohonan yang menjulang. Desisan angin terdengar, bersama darah yang mengalir bagai sungai. Malam bermandikan darah para pendosa. Mereka yang tak tahu betapa berharganya sebuah nyawa.

.

.

.

Berbagai teriakan menyatu bagai paduan suara. Mereka yang tersiksa, dan mereka yang nafsu bejatnya terpuaskan. Para gadis yang bernasib malang. Keinginan awal untuk mencari keberuntungan di kota pupus ketika mereka justru berakhir menjadi pemuas nafsu para lelaki hidung belang. Kehormatan dan kesucian yang mereka jaga, hilang hanya dalam waktu semalam. Air mata yang mereka keluarkan tak berarti apa-apa. Teriakan kesakitan mereka justru di balas tamparan, makian, dan hinaan. Sungguh, kalau bisa mereka ingin mati saja. Hidup pun percuma jika harus menanggung malu di sepanjang usia.

"Dasar jalang! Apa cuma ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Mau mati, hah?" bentak seorang pria tua berbadan gendut pada gadis yang kini berada di bawahnya.

"Bunuh saja aku. Toh sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup," jawab si gadis yang matanya telah menerawang kosong; putus asa.

"Dasar tak berguna! Mati saja kau!" kata pria tua itu sambil mengacungkan senjata api. Siap menarik pelatuknya.

Si gadis menutup mata. Siap menyambut ajalnya. Dalam hati berharap, semoga Tuhan mau mengampuninya. Sebelum berharap lebih jauh, suara benda terpotong terdengar di telinganya, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menghujani tubuhnya. Bau anyir tercium begitu pekat di udara. Penasaran apa yang terjadi, si gadis memberanikan diri membuka mata. Gadis itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menjerit begitu melihat tubuh pria tua tadi telah kehilangan kepala. Darah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. Matanya melotot horor. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu mengerikan. Gadis tadi tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya menjauhi mayat si pria tua, bersamaan dengan kemudian sebuah kain menutupi tubuhnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, dia mendapati seorang pemuda bertopeng berjongkok di sampingnya; masih memegangi kain penutup tubuhnya.

"Tutup mata dan telingamu rapat-rapat. Jangan di buka sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk membukanya. Kau paham?"

Ragu-ragu, gadis -yang sudah tidak gadis lagi- itu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya menutup telinga, matanya di pejamkan rapat-rapat, dagunya di gunakan untuk menahan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Walau telah menutup telinganya, dia masih bisa mendengar setiap jeritan minta tolong orang-orang yang menawan dia dan teman-temannya, di sertai suara tebasan dan dentang logam yang beradu. Dia tak tahu siapa pemuda asing tadi. Tapi, dia percaya, pemuda tadi pasti bisa membebaskan mereka.

.

.

Toushiro berdiri santai di atas salah satu kontainer. Membiarkan saja anggotanya membereskan sampah-sampah masyarakat itu. Dia tak perlu repot turun tangan sendiri jika membawa pasukan. Beda kasus dengan kemarin yang mengharuskan dirinya bertarung seorang diri. Dari atas sana, Toushiro menatap para gadis pedesaan yang menjadi korban perdagangan orang. Sebagian dari mereka telah tewas dengan keadaan yang sungguh menyedihkan. Tanpa busana, pandangan kosong, dan tubuh yang telah kotor -dalam artian telah kehilangan kesucian. Tangan Toushiro bergerak ke gagang pedangnya. Menariknya secara perlahan sambil melompat turun dari kontainer. Matanya berkilat. Seseorang mencoba kabur.

.

.

.

Ichigo menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Di kiranya tadi Renji menelepon karena ada keadaan darurat, tak tahunya si rambut merah hanya minta di temani untuk pergi ke kedai sake. Sungguh, Ichigo tak habis pikir, apa Renji tak bisa mengajak orang lain? Ichigo itu kan masih SMA, mana boleh minum sake.

"Di kantor tak ada yang mau ku ajak minum. Jadi kupikir kau bisa menemaniku," jawab Renji tadi saat Ichigo sudah siap menyemburkan makiannya.

Ichigo cuma bisa berdecak kesal. Sesekali di pandangnya polisi berpangkat inspektur itu dengan pandangan garang, lalu kembali menggerutu ria di balik napasnya. Apalagi ketika di lihatnya Renji cengar-cengir tidak jelas dari tadi; terombang-ambing di antara alam bawah sadar dan alam sadarnya. Kalau sudah begini, Ichigo juga yang harus repot menggotong si rambut merah yang sudah mabuk itu.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang meminta tolong. Ichigo sebenarnya agak ragu. Suara tadi terdengar samar-samar. Ichigo sempat berpikir itu mungkin suara hantu -mengingat jalanan yang di lalui Ichigo berada tak jauh dari bekas pelabuhan yang katanya berhantu- sebelum pikiran itu dia tepis jauh-jauh. Tak ada yang namanya hantu. Itu yang di percayai Ichigo. Akhirnya, Ichigo kembali melangkah. Berusaha mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di otaknya.

Ichigo terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan Renji saat seseorang tiba-tiba ambruk beberapa meter di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mungkin seusia ayahnya, terjerembap di jalan. Tubuhnya babak belur. Ada beberapa luka sayatan dalam di tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Orang itu menatap ke belakang dengan penuh ketakutan, seolah ada monster di belakang sana.

"Err, tuan, apa yang-"

"Kumohon, ampuni aku, Ryuu-sama. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan ini. Orang-orang itu mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku menolak," kata orang itu kepada seseorang entah siapa yang tadi dia panggil _Ryuu-sama._ Suaranya bergetar saking takutnya.

Ichigo -yang berdiri beberapa meter dari orang itu- cuma bisa mematung dengan wajah horor ketika menyaksikan sendiri tubuh orang tadi tiba-tiba saja terbelah dua. Terpotong dengan sangat cepat. Ichigo gemetar hebat, hingga tidak menyadari dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Renji. Ichigo terlalu takut, terlalu ngeri dengan pemandangan itu hingga tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk berteriak.

"Kau masih menuruti kemauan para tikus berdasi itu, padahal kau sudah mengetahui kalau hukuman dariku bahkan jauh lebih kejam dari sekedar membunuhmu. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, aku tak akan mengabulkan permohonan seseorang yang sudah kuberi kesempatan kedua, tapi masih mengingkarinya." Seseorang berucap dari balik kegelapan. Berbicara seolah si mayat bisa mendengarnya.

Ichigo melihat seseorang mendekat. Laki-laki bertopeng yang memakai _kimono_ hitam dan _haori_ putih. Sebilah _katana_ panjang tergenggam di tangan kanannya; ternoda oleh darah laki-laki yang tubuhnya sudah terbelah dua. Dia memandang Ichigo. Walau terhalang topengnya, entah kenapa Ichigo merasa yakin kalau laki-laki itu tengah menyeringai ke arahnya -meski kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ichigo berpikir. Mulai menyadari posisinya yang sekarang terjepit di antara pembunuhan sadis. Mengingat Ichigo adalah satu-satunya saksi pembunuhan yang masih sadar selain Renji, Ichigo menyadari satu hal. Mungkinkah dia juga akan mati di tangan orang ini karena telah menyaksikan pembunuhan sadis tadi?

"Ouh, ada orang lain rupanya," kata laki-laki itu -Toushiro- seolah-olah baru menyadari keberadaan Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengibaskan pedangnya untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel di bilahnya. Pura-pura tidak menyadari wajah pucat Ichigo. "Apa yang di lakukan oleh anak muda di tempat seperti ini pada tengah malam? Apa kau sedang mencari kupu _-_ kupumalam _?"_ tanya Toushiro (Ryuu) sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Ichigo yang masih di landa shock berat, terlonjak begitu mendengar suara Renji. Pemuda itu ternyata telah sadar dari mabuknya -entah sejak kapan. Sang Inspektur kini tengah mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah si laki-laki bertopeng.

"Berdiri di belakangku, Ichigo. Orang ini sangat berbahaya," kata Renji tanpa memandang Ichigo.

Tanpa membantah, Ichigo bergerak ke belakang Renji. Matanya terpaku pada laki-laki bertopeng yang tadi di panggil Ryuu oleh orang yang telah mati di depan sana. Ichigo ketakutan setengah mati. Dia tak tahu siapa orang ini. Dia terlihat tak takut sama sekali pada ancaman Renji. Sebaliknya, dia justru balas menghunus pedang.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu jika pelurumu takkan mempan padaku. Tebasanku jauh lebih berbahaya jika di gunakan untuk melukaimu. Kau tahu itu 'kan Inspektur Abarai," ucapnya setengah bernyanyi.

Ichigo melihat tubuh Renji menegang. Mungkin kaget karena laki-laki di depannya tahu mengenai identitasnya.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu identitasmu?" Ryuu memotong. "Kau seperti tidak tahu organisasiku. Kami tahu semua tentang kalian. Bahkan hingga ke titik tertentu."

"Kau brengsek!"

"Kasar sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan anak di bawah umur?" pancing Ryuu.

Geram dengan ucapan Ryuu, Renji melepaskan satu tembakan. Namun, seperti yang sudah di duga, pelurunya hanya mengenai udara kosong. Laki-laki itu telah menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

"Sungguh ceroboh. Menyerang tanpa pikir panjang di saat kau harus melindungi orang lain di belakangmu itu tindakan yang sangat ceroboh, Inspektur. Terlebih jika kau berhadapan dengan seseorang sepertiku." Renji mematung mendengar suara itu.

Inspektur muda kepolisian Karakura itu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Ichigo yang telah berada di antara Ryuu dan _katana_ nya. Leher pemuda berambut jingga terang itu sedikit tergores tajamnya bilah pedang, menciptakan luka gores yang mengalirkan darah ke bilah pedang salah satu petinggi Onmitsukido itu.

"Aku hebat 'kan? Kau bahkan tak bisa melihat gerakanku," ucap Ryuu dengan _katana_ yang masih menempel di leher Ichigo.

Jujur, ini membuat Renji gemetaran. Bagaimana bisa dia gagal menjaga Ichigo hanya dalam waktu hitungan menit?

"Lepaskan dia, Ryuu. Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini," kata Renji mencoba.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa menjamin dia tak akan buka mulut tentang apa di lihatnya malam ini. Jadi, lepaskan dia."

"Dan kau mengira, aku tak tahu siapa pemuda ini?" kata Ryuu. "Kurosaki Ichigo. 16 tahun. Siswa tingkat dua di SMA Karakura. Pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Kapten tim basket. Tinggal dengan seorang ayah dan dua adik kembar perempuan non identik. Di tinggal mati ibu saat masih duduk di bangku SD. Ayahmu seorang dokter yang membuka klinik keluarga di tempat tinggal kalian. Dan yang paling penting, kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu, benar?"

Baik Renji maupun Ichigo tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar rentetan kalimat barusan. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu tentang Ichigo sampai sedetail itu? Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu si kepala jingga bergabung dengan kepolisian.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Ichigo memberanikan diri.

"Onmitsukido punya cara sendiri untuk mengetahuinya," jawab Ryuu melepaskan Ichigo. "Kau tenang saja, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tak akan melakukan apa pun padamu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini," lanjutnya kemudian menghilang dan muncul di tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya.

Ichigo melihat Ryuu menancapkan pedangnya di samping mayat laki-laki yang telah dia bunuh. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Ichigo di buat kaget saat tiba-tiba mayat itu terselubung es tebal yang kemudian hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan es kecil bersamaan dengan ketika Ryuu mencabut kembali pedangnya.

"Cukup kode namaku saja yang boleh kalian ketahui. Hal lain menyangkut misiku malam ini, kalian tak boleh tahu," kata Ryuu menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

Pemuda itu menatap Ichigo cukup lama sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Renji. Dia menghela napas.

"Ku harap kau sudah memikirkan risiko apa yang akan menimpa temanmu jika dia bergabung dengan kalian. Kau tahu, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung beban seperti itu," kata Ryuu pada Renji, mengabaikan fakta kalau dirinya bahkan lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Ichigo. "Lain waktu, berusahalah untuk tidak bertemu denganku lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo," tambahnya pada Ichigo seraya berbalik dan menghilang di telan kegelapan. Meninggalkan Renji dan Ichigo yang hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

Toushiro tersenyum di balik topengnya. Geli sendiri mengingat dia baru saja mengancam teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Tbc...hihihi

.

.

.

Shirayuki-san sekali lagi terima kasih sarannya..

Masalah typo dan paragraf sedang dalam perbaikan..


	3. Chapter 3

**Onmitsukido**

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo bertebaran, tak sesuai EYD, author newbie, dll.**

 **Jangan di flame...**

 **Yuhuu...author abal kembali..**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk para** _ **reader**_ **yang sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk me-** _ **review**_ **. Semua itu berharga banget buat saya. Mohon maaf karena saya** _ **update**_ **-nya agak lama. Selain karena faktor malas /uhuk**

 **Ada juga masalah karena saya ngetiknya dari hp. Yah, bisa di bayangkan gimana susahnya...**

 **Oke, ini chap selanjutnya, selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryuu memandang datar sebuah rumah yang merangkap klinik di depan sana. Dari balik topengnya, pemuda itu memandang jendela lantai dua rumah yang lampunya masih menyala. Bisa dia duga kalau penghuninya tak bisa tidur.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak setelah melihat pembunuhan sadis secara langsung?

Ryuu tahu, perbuatannya memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi dia juga tahu, apa yang akan di hadapi Ichigo di masa mendatang akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang sudah dia lihat malam ini. Pemuda itu mungkin belum merasakannya sekarang. Risiko macam apa yang akan menimpanya jika memilih jalan ini. Jalan penuh bahaya yang tak hanya akan mengancam keselamatannya, melainkan juga orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ryuu?" pemuda itu menoleh. Di dapatinya seseorang mendekat.

Seorang petinggi Onmitsukido yang lain. Di lihat dari pakaiannya yang sama dengan Ryuu; _kimono_ hitam dan _haori_ putih. Yang membedakannya hanya _amrband_ di lengan kirinya. Jika _armband_ Ryuu bergambar bunga daffodil, maka _armband_ milik orang ini bergambar bunga _camellia_.

"Taka? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ryuu.

"Hanya patroli biasa," jawabnya singkat, ikut memandang rumah keluarga Kurosaki. "Kau sedang memata-matai seseorang?"

Ryuu mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya seorang anak muda yang tak sengaja melihat adegan horor."

Orang yang di panggil 'Taka' itu mengangguk. Paham maksud ucapan Ryuu.

"Anjing baru milik Kyouraku, eh?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu itu," jawab Ryuu sekenanya; matanya menerawang langit. "Sebaiknya aku kembali. Sudah menjelang pagi," lanjut Ryuu kemudian menatap Taka.

Orang itu membalas tatapan Ryuu lalu mengangguk. Tak sampai satu detik setelahnya, Ryuu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Taka seorang diri.

"Kau telah melibatkan temanmu dalam bahaya besar, Renji," gumam Taka sepelan tiupan angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryuu menyelinap masuk ke rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama kedua orang yang telah di anggapnya sebagai keluarga. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya kalau hanya menyelinap masuk seperti itu.

Setelah menanggalkan semua perlengkapan Onmitsukido-nya, kini pemuda itu telah kembali menjadi sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro, murid SMA Karakura. Pemuda itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap jam di meja nakas yang masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dinihari. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Toushiro memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

Entah berapa lama pemuda itu tertidur, begitu bangun, di dapatinya Hinamori yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok sayur, yang kemudian di gunakannya untuk menunjuk wajah Toushiro.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama," titahnya dengan gaya ibu-ibu yang sungguh sangat tak cocok untuknya.

Toushiro mengernyit. "Kau jadi kelihatan seperti bibi penjual sayur, Hinamori," kata Toushiro, yang langsung di sesalinya begitu melihat Hinamori mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar sendok sayurnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Hinamori angker, membuat Toushiro buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mandi; takut kena amuk.

"Huh, awas saja!" gerutu Hinamori dengan wajah cemberut, lalu berjalan keluar dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan.

"Ck, aku heran kenapa dia selalu galak kalau pagi-pagi," kata Toushiro yang kini mengintip Hinamori dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Perempuan benar-benar merepotkan," lanjutnya kemudian memulai ritual paginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melalui banyak cobaan -termasuk lemparan sendok sayur dari Hinamori- akhirnya Toushiro berada di ruang kelasnya yang nyaman -untuk tidur. Pemuda itu menjadi yang pertama kali sampai di ruang kelas 2A. Itu pun karena dia memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu Hinamori, gadis itu biasanya berangkat bersama Inoue Orihime yang searah dengannya, atau dengan Kotetsu Isane yang sekelas dengannya.

Suasana sunyi kelas kala itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Toushiro, karena dengan begitu dia bisa tidur tanpa di ganggu siapapun. Semalam dia cuma bisa tidur beberapa jam, kau tahu.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit memejamkan mata, pemuda itu mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka. Toushiro membuka sebelah matanya. Sekilas dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan kelas, lalu dengan gontai sosok itu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Barulah setelah itu Toushiro mengetahui dengan jelas siapa sosok itu. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang dia takut-takuti semalam. Pemuda bersurai jingga terang itu datang dengan wajah mengantuk di tambah lingkarang hitam di bawah matanya, bukti kalau dia tak tidur semalaman. Pemuda itu sepertinya tak sadar sedang di perhatikan. Itu terbukti karena dia terus berjalan ke bangkunya lalu meniru posisi Toushiro; kedua lengan di lipat untuk di jadikan bantal.

Melihat itu, Toushiro cuma angkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dia inginkan.

Secara tiba-tiba, seseorang mendobrak masuk ke ruang kelas 2A, yang kemudian di susul dengan teriakan lebay yang membuat sakit telinga.

" _GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!_ KUSAKA SOUJIRO _IS BACK!_ " teriak Kusaka dengan sangat percaya dirinya -tak peduli dengan penghuni kelas yang cuma ada dua orang- di tambah dengan ekspresi sok _cool_ yang bisa membuat muntah siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Perempatan merah imajiner langsung muncul di dahi Toushiro begitu tahu siapa orang yang berteriak barusan. Dengan jengkel, di lemparnya sebuah novel _hardcover_ setebal lima ratus halaman lebih ke arah Kusaka hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Berisik, Kusaka!" bentak Toushiro sangar.

Tapi hal itu sepertinya tak mempan pada Kusaka. Itu terbukti ketika pemuda itu bangkit seolah tak merasakan apa-apa -walaupun bekas buku berwarna merah masih nampak di wajahnya- lalu melompat(?) ke arah Toushiro.

"Toushiro, sobatku tercinta. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti rindu padaku, ya 'kan?! Ayo mengaku saja. Ayo mengaku," kata Kusaka semangat, yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan mengguncang bahu si rambut putih dengan beringas.

Baru berhenti setelah kepalan tangan Toushiro menghantam rahangnya.

"Coba saja lakukan itu sekali lagi. Akan kupastikan kau akan jadi orang pertama yang terjun bebas dari gedung sekolah ini, Kusaka," ancam Toushiro; menatap pemuda yang terjengkang (lagi) itu dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat preman lari kelabakan.

"Ya, ampun. Kau ini kasar sekali. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu, wahai sobatku," ucap Kusaka makin lebay, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk Toushiro, yang batal di lakukannya begitu melihat pemuda itu kembali mengangkat novel _hardcover_ yang entah darimana asalnya.

Ichigo yang menjadi penonton tak di anggap cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat interaksi aneh kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu. Tipe persahabatan mereka agak sedikit ekstrim, menurut Ichigo.

Setelah aksi saling dorong yang berujung aksi saling tendang, kedua orang itu akhirnya duduk dengan tenang. Pengecualian untuk Kusaka yang walaupun sudah duduk di bangkunya, nampak masih belum puas menggerecoki Toushiro dengan berbagai macam hal. Dari yang normal sampai yang paling aneh. Ichigo sampai geleng-geleng melihat Kusaka yang kini kembali jadi korban penganiayaan Toushiro. Kali ini bukan dengan buku, melainkan dengan gagang sapu.

Ichigo dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kusaka betah berteman dengan orang seperti Toushiro -yang walaupun di cap sebagai pemalas, tetap memiliki tenaga yang bisa mematahkan tangan orang. Padahal sudah jelas kalau dia lebih banyak babak belurnya daripada momen indahnya.

" Kau hanya melihat apa yang semua orang lihat, Ichigo," kata Kusaka ketika Ichigo menyuarakan isi pikirannya siang itu. "Toushiro itu adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Dia tipe orang yang jujur. Dia akan bilang salah kalau memang itu salah. Dan akan mengatakan benar kalau itu benar. Dia tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang pernah aku temui. Yah, memang benar, dia itu kadang bisa jadi sangat galak, tapi dia aslinya baik. Dia hanya terlalu bingung untuk mengekspresikan dirinya."

Jujur, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Kusaka. Dari sisi mananya Toushiro itu bisa di anggap baik?

Kusaka yang sepertinya paham ketidakmengertian Ichigo, terkekeh geli.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kenapa tidak coba mengobrol dengannya?" usul Kusaka.

Sayangnya, menurut Ichigo itu adalah ide yang buruk.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu cukup sadar diri kalau dirinya bukan anak yang alim atau sebangsanya. Dia takut kalau mencoba mengobrol dengan si rambut putih, dia akan hilang kendali dan berakhir adu jotos dengan pemuda itu, mengingat Toushiro juga bisa di bilang memiliki temper yang buruk.

"Kau salah jika menganggap Toushiro itu memiliki temper yang buruk, Ichigo." Suara Kusaka yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo itu kembali terdengar. Di lihatnya pemuda itu tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sebaliknya, Ichigo, dia punya pengendalian diri yang luar biasa. Dia tidak akan marah meski di profokasi dengan begitu jelas. Dia hanya akan diam, mengabaikan ucapan orang itu. Sikap galaknya yang kadang muncul itu bukan karena marah, melainkan karena jengkel." Karena jika dia marah, yang akan terjadi justru lebih mengerikan dari itu. Lanjut Kusaka dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja bandingkan dia dengan temanmu yang berkacamata itu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melihat perbedaannya," lanjut Kusaka, langsung melenggang pergi begitu melihat Toushiro yang sedang di seret Hinamori.

Bisa di duga jika pemuda itu pasti akan menggerecoki Toushiro, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onmitsukido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram itu nampak lengang. Hanya beberapa perabotan yang sudah lapuk di makan usia yang tampak mengisi ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki tegap berpakaian rapi terlihat duduk di belakang meja. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Wajahnya nampak licik dan bengis. Seringainya memuakkan. Laki-laki itu sepertinya orang penting, terlihat dari perangainya yang arogan. Di luar ruangan juga di jaga ketat oleh orang-orang yang masing-masing memegang senjata. Bukti bahwa pertemuan ini sangatlah rahasia.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan. Bunyi kelotak dari sepasang kaki beralas sepatu hak tinggi memecah kesunyian. Membuat seringai si lelaki melebar, terkesan. Tak menduga jika tamunya kali ini adalah seorang perempuan.

Tampak di matanya kini seorang wanita berambut _strawberry blonde_ mendekat. Wajahnya cantik dengan mata berwarna abu-abu terang dan bibir penuh. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai bak model profesional. Tapi tentu saja yang langsung menjadi perhatian adalah bagian dadanya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata. Apalagi terlihat bahwa si wanita sengaja melepas beberapa kancing atas kemeja putih ketatnya, agar belahan dadanya terlihat. _Blazer_ dan rok yang di kenakan wanita itu juga tak kalah ketat, sehingga lekuk tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat. Dan tentu saja itu membuat tatapan pria yang menunggunya berubah menjadi tatapan lapar. Terlihat tatapan matanya yang jelalatan memandang tubuh klien seksinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, setengah menggoda. Lalu dengan gerakan anggun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi begitu si pria mempersilakan dirinya duduk -walaupun dengan jelas mata pria itu tak lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si wanita.

"Semua beres, nona. Anda hanya tinggal memberi imbalan, dan setelah itu operasi bisa segera di lakukan," jawab si pria dengan santai.

"Apakah saya bisa mempercayai Anda? Bisakah Anda menjamin jika ini aman?"

"Ini bisnis gelap, nona. Tentu semua mengandung risiko. Tapi jika Anda percaya, saya jamin, saudara Anda akan pulih dari penyakitnya dalam beberapa bulan."

"Saya harap Anda menepati janji Anda. Saya terpaksa melakukan ini karena rumah sakit tak bisa menemukan donor ginjal yang tepat untuk adik saya. Jika sampai terjadi kesalahan, saya tak akan segan melaporkan Anda ke polisi."

"Anda terlalu tegang, nona. Saya jamin semua beres. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, Anda hanya tinggal memberi imbalan. Setelah itu selesai. Atau, Anda ingin membayar dengan sesuatu yang lain?" mata si pria kembali memandang penuh nafsu pada tubuh wanita tadi.

"Saya rasa tidak," balas si wanita ketus. Mulai jengkel akan pandangan pria itu pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Anda bisa mulai dengan menyerahkan imbalan," ujar pria itu dengan seringai, meski kecewa tak bisa 'mencicipi' tubuh wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu meraih tas kecil yang di letakkan di samping kakinya lalu menyodorkannya pada pria di seberang meja. Pria itu menerima tas itu dengan gembira. Segera di bukanya tas itu untuk memastikan nominal uangnya. Namun, pria itu mengernyit ketika mendapati bukan uang yang berada di dalamnya, melainkan sebuah kertas karton berbentuk persegi berwarna putih. Begitu dia membalik kertas itu, dia mendapati sebuah gambar, bukan tulisan. Hanya gambar. Meski begitu, gambar itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya pucat pasi. Gambar yang menjadi pertanda kematian bagi orang-orang di dunia hitam.

Daffodil hitam; simbol salah satu pasukan Onmitsukido.

"Beraninya kau-" kalimat penuh emosi itu terputus begitu menyadari sisi tajam sebilah _katana_ telah menyentuh permukaan lehernya.

Wanita cantik tadi rupanya sudah berpindah posisi. Bukan lagi di seberang meja, melainkan di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang _katana_ yang kini menempel di lehernya.

"K-kau tidak bisa membunuhku..." katanya gemetar; perlahan mengambil jarum suntik dari balik pakaiannya. Berniat menyerang.

Sayang, sebelum dia sempat bertindak, sarung pedang wanita tadi sudah terlebih dahulu mementalkan jarum itu hingga jauh dari pemiliknya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa bermain curang denganku?" ujar wanita itu sinis; memandang rendah pria itu. "Pengalamanku jauh lebih banyak darimu, brengsek!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpamu, nona. Jika aku berteriak, orang-orangku akan masuk dan membunuhmu," ujar pria itu; percaya diri meski dirinya sudah berada dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Oh, begitukah?" si wanita tertawa. "Tenang saja, orang-orangmu sudah kami urus. Jadi, hanya tinggal kau dan aku," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar itu, pria yang tadinya percaya diri itu kembali pucat pasi. Jika semua orang-orangnya sudah mati, berarti sekarang dirinya sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi.

"Jadi, tuan, bagaimana jika kita mulai bisnis kita sekarang?!"

Seringai kembali tersungging, bersamaan dengan mantra pelepasan _shikai._

" _ **Unare, Haineko"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Saya tahu chap ini gaje banget. Tapi...**

 **Berniat** _ **review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Onmitsukido**

* * *

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

 **Story by Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

* * *

 **Chapter – 4**

* * *

Kyouraku menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, pening. Laporan pertama yang diterimanya begitu duduk di kursinya nyaris membuat Kyouraku mengerang frustasi.

Onmitsukido kembali berulah.

Setelah sebelumnya mereka membantai para pelaku perdagangan manusia beserta para 'pelanggannya' (peristiwa yang nyaris saja luput dari pantauan kepolisian) kali ini mereka berulah dengan membantai habis para pelaku perdagangan organ dalam ilegal, yang sebetulnya sudah lama menjadi buronan polisi.

Peristiwa mengerikan itu baru diketahui kepolisian pada sekitar pukul tiga dinihari, beberapa jam setelah pembantaian – seperti biasa. Sebuah gudang yang diduga menjadi markas mereka, telah berubah menjadi kolam darah. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan bak boneka bekas – yang sebagian besar mati setelah kehilangan kepala. Dinding dan langit-langit ternoda darah, membuktikan seberapa brutal penyerangan yang dilakukan organisasi hitam itu.

Meski ngeri melihat pemandangan itu, para polisi yang mendatangi tempat itu tetap melakukan penyisiran. Setelah penyisiran selesai dilakukan, barulah mereka menyadari ada yang kurang. Pemimpin para pedagang organ dalam ilegal yang juga merangkap dokter bedah, tidak ada di tempat kejadian. Hanya ada mayat orang-orang yang bertugas menjaga pertemuan – dilihat dari senjata yang mereka miliki – dan mayat orang-orang yang diduga menjadi agen untuk operasi ilegal itu. Awalnya, mereka mengira orang itu berhasil lolos. Tapi, mengingat pengalaman ketika mereka berhadapan dengan kasus yang melibatkan Onmitsukido, rasanya tidak mungkin dia berhasil lolos. Maka, mereka melakukan penyisiran ulang, yang setelahnya langsung mereka sesali begitu mendapati pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar tumpukan mayat tanpa kepala.

Sebuah ruangan kecil yang berisi sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi menjadi saksi bisu kebrutalan Onmitsukido. Ruangan yang mereka asumsikan sebagai ruangan tempat si pemimpin melakukan transaksi dengan kliennya, telah berubah menjadi tempat penjagalan manusia.

Tak ada yang tersisa dari tubuh si dokter kecuali genangan darah, beberapa organ dalamnya yang tercabik, dan potongan jarinya yang berserakan di seluruh bagian ruangan. Kepalanya juga tidak ditemukan dimana pun; entah karena ikut hancur bersama tubuhnya, atau karena hal lain. Yang jelas, mereka bisa memastikan jika pelaku pembantaian ini adalah Onmitsukido. Ini bukan spekulasi asal-asalan. Selembar kertas karton putih persegi yang tertinggal di atas meja sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

Daffodil hitam. Simbol salah satu pasukan Onmitsukido yang paling terkenal kebrutalannya. Simbol itu tercetak jelas di kertas karton itu, membuktikan jika pelaku pembantaian kali ini adalah pasukan _Suisen_ , yang baru-baru ini diketahui Kyouraku adalah pasukan yang dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bernama Ryuu.

Ryuu.

Mengingat nama itu, Kyouraku langsung dilanda dilema. Laporan baru yang diterimanya dari Renji terasa semakin membuatnya pusing. Ichigo, anggota terbarunya yang memilki kemampuan khusus dan unik itu telah bertemu dengan salah satu petinggi Onmitsukido, yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang memimpin pasukan yang berulah pagi ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Renji juga melaporkan tentang Ryuu yang mengetahui identitas Ichigo dengan detail. Mulai dari umur, hingga latar belakang keluarga. Ini membuat Kyouraku khawatir. Padahal dia yakin jika dia sudah menyembunyikan identitas Ichigo dengan baik. Identitas resminya di data kependudukan sudah dikunci dengan ketat. Bahkan Kyouraku yakin seorang _hacker_ profesional sekalipun akan kesulitan membobol data itu. Tapi, kesadaran baru menghantamnya dengan telak. Orang-orang yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah Onmitsukido. Organisasi militer berisi para _samurai_ yang ahli membunuh secara diam-diam. Tentu saja, jika hanya membobol data dari seorang pelajar yang belum memasuki usia dewasa, bukanlah hal sulit bagi mereka. Dan itu artinya, Kyouraku sudah kalah sebelum sempat menyerang.

"Oh, sial, ini jadi semakin rumit saja."

* * *

 **...Onmitsukido...**

* * *

Ichigo menguap lebar. Pagi-pagi buta begini dia sudah diseret ke kantor. Apa Kyouraku tak bisa menunggu? Ini hari minggu. Harusnya Ichigo masih _bercinta_ dengan selimut dan bantal, bukannya diseret paksa masuk ke mobil begini.

"Apa urusannya tidak bisa ditunda sebentar, Renji? Aku masih ngantuk," ujar Ichigo pada si sopir yang tak lain adalah Renji.

"Tidak bisa, Ichigo. Ini sangat penting. Lagipula, ini sudah cukup siang bagiku."

"Cukup siang apanya?! Ini masih jam lima pagi, _baka_!"

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan ikuti saja! Kau anggota kepolisian sekarang."

Ichigo menggerutu mendengar itu. _Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku bisa terlibat masalah seperti ini?! Itu gara-gara kau, Baboon!_ Dumel Ichigo dalam pikirannya.

"Omong-omong, ada masalah apa sampai kau mau repot-repot menyeretku dari tempat tidur?! Sepenting itukah?" tanya Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Onmitsukido berulah lagi," jawab Renji, singkat, namun cukup untuk menghilangkan kantuk Ichigo dalam sekejap.

"O-Onmitsukido? Maksudmu, organisasi rahasia yang anggotanya seperti _ninja_ itu?" Renji mengangguk. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Membantai sekelompok orang, tentu saja. Kau pikir apalagi?"

Ichigo bergidik. Mau tak mau dia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ryuu. Terutama bagaimana orang itu membunuh orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya; satu tebasan yang membuat tubuh korbannya terbelah dua.

Ichigo menggeleng, berusaha mengusir bayangan peristiwa itu dari pikirannya. Pemuda itu beralih menatap kaca spion dan terkejut melihat bayangan siapa yang terpantul di sana. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, mengenakan _kimono_ hitam dan _haori_ putih, serta mengenakan topeng porselen tanpa motif terlihat berdiri di tengah jalan. _Katana_ panjang yang seingat Ichigo berada di punggung pemuda itu, sekarang tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Bayangan pemuda itu terlihat semakin mengecil ketika jaraknya dengan mobil yang ditumpangi Ichigo semakin jauh. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Meski yakin jika yang dipandang pemuda itu adalah mobil Renji, entah kenapa sebagian diri Ichigo merasa tatapan itu ditujukan padanya.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo kembali menggeleng. Ketika tatapannya kembali pada kaca spion, Ichigo tidak terkejut ketika mendapati bayangan pemuda yang diketahuinya adalah Ryuu itu sudah menghilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika pemuda itu pernah berdiri di sana.

"Mungkinkah dia mengikutiku?" monolog Ichigo.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?"

Ichigo tersentak; baru sadar jika dirinya tidak sendirian. "B-bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Ichigo cepat.

Renji mengernyit curiga. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan masalah itu dulu. Ada masalah yang jauh lebih penting yang harus mereka bicarakan.

* * *

"Nah, bagaimana, Ichigo?" tanya Kyouraku pada Ichigo begitu pemuda itu menyelesaikan 'tugas'nya.

Pemuda bersurai jingga terang itu mendesah. "Sama seperti ketika aku pertama kali melihat pikiran mereka, Kyouraku-san. Aku cuma melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dan warna merah. Dan jeritan memilukan, kalau mau ditambahkan," ujarnya.

"Lalu apa kau sempat melihat hal lain sehubungan dengan kasus ini?"

Ichigo langsung memasang pose berpikir. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Ah, iya! Siang hari sebelum mereka dibantai, orang ini sempat bertemu dengan seseorang; atasannya, mungkin. Dia menyebutkan tempat perjanjian dan memberi sejumlah uang pada orang ini."

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri atasannya?"

"Pria tegap, berkulit putih dan memakai jas dokter."

"Seperti ini?" Renji menunjukkan selembar foto.

Ichigo mengamati foto itu. Ada sedikit perbedaan antara foto yang diperlihatkan Renji dengan seseorang yang dilihat Ichigo dalam pikiran mayat barusan. Di foto itu, si pria berjas dokter tidak memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya. Sedangkan seseorang yang dilihat Ichigo memiliki bekas luka memanjang di pipi kirinya. Meski begitu, Ichigo yakin jika orang yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di foto. Dilihat dari sorot mata dan warna kulitnya.

"Iya, seperti itu," jawab Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Begitu. Berarti benar yang ditemukan di ruangan kecil itu adalah 'dia'" ujar Kyouraku.

"Bukannya berniat sok tahu, tapi, bukannya akan lebih mudah kalau langsung melihat pikiran si dokter daripada anak buahnya dulu. Kenapa tidak langsung saja?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Ichigo. Onmitsukido memutilasi mayat dokter itu. Mayatnya bahkan tak bisa dikenali sama sekali," ujar Renji.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Ichigo memandang Renji dengan tampang _horror_. Ngeri sendiri membayangkan seperti apa mayat si dokter setelah dimutilasi anggota Onmitsukido.

"Mereka hanya menyisakan organ dalam dan potongan jarinya untuk kita." Ichigo langsung mual mendengar itu. "Kali ini mereka tampaknya tak mau kita mendapat informasi apa pun."

"Onmitsukido tahu jika kita memiliki anggota baru," ujar Nanao, mengerling sekilas pada Ichigo, "mengingat mereka mengetahui kemampuan istimewa Kurosaki-san, kurasa wajar jika mereka lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

"Yah, dan itu malah membuat segalanya jadi tambah rumit," sambung Kyouraku, meraih sebotol _sake_ dari dalam lacinya dan langsung menenggak habis isinya; tidak menyadari Nanao yang mendelik tajam padanya. "Ah, omong-omong soal Onmitsukido, kudengar kau bertemu salah satu dari mereka, Ichigo." Ekspresi Kyouraku seketika itu berubah serius, membuat Ichigo menegang.

"I-iya, Kyouraku-san."

"Renji sudah melaporkannya padaku. Dia bilang kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Ryuu, benar?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu apa posisinya dalam Onmitsukido?"

"Renji hanya mengatakan jika Ryuu itu adalah salah satu petinggi Onmitsukido."

"Ya, lebih tepatnya dia adalah komandan pasukan _Suisen_." Kyouraku mengeluarkan kertas karton putih bergambar daffodil hitam dari mejanya.

"Komandan pasukan _Suisen?_ " Ichigo mengambil kertas itu dan mengamatinya.

"Ya, dia adalah komandan pasukan Onmitsukido yang membantai 'mereka' tadi pagi," jelas Kyouraku, mengendik pada mayat yang baru Ichigo lihat pikirannya – yang sekarang sudah dibawa kembali ke kamar mayat. "Kami tidak tahu persis seperti apa pasukan yang dipimpin Ryuu. Nama _'suisen'_ yang kami pakai untuk menyebut mereka hanya berdasar pada simbol yang mereka pakai." Kyouraku mengendik pada kertas yang dipegang Ichigo, sebelum memberi kode pada Nanao untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Onmitsukido memiliki tigabelas pasukan yang masing-masing dipimpin oleh seorang komandan – orang-orang yang memakai _kimono_ hitam dan _haori_ putih – dan memiliki setidaknya lebih dari seratus orang pasukan – kami tak bisa memastikannya. Mereka biasa bergerak secara individu atau berkelompok. Pergerakan mereka sulit ditebak. Masing-masing dipersenjatai dengan sebilah _katana._ Sejauh ini, tak ada yang pernah berhasil menangkap mereka hidup-hidup," jelas Nanao panjang lebar.

"Kalaupun bisa, mereka pasti akan langsung bunuh diri; tidak mau rahasia mereka terbongkar," celetuk Renji kesal, mengingat kembali ketika dulu bawahannya berhasil menangkap anggota Onmitsukido, yang berujung pada tindakan bunuh diri orang itu.

"Yah, selain brutal, mereka itu juga adalah pasukan berani mati. Mereka berani menerjang apa pun yang menghalangi mereka," ujar Kyouraku. "Tindakan bunuh diri itu adalah bukti kesetiaan mereka pada Onmitsukido. Selayaknya _samurai_ di masa lalu dengan semangat _bushido_ -nya, bunuh diri, mungkin mereka anggap sebagai tindakan terhormat, daripada membocorkan informasi pada lawan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyouraku-san. Jika memang tidak pernah ada yang bisa menangkap anggota Onmitsukido hidup-hidup, lalu bagaimana kalian bisa tahu jika Onmitsukido memiliki tigabelas pasukan?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya sudah berhasil menyerap informasi yang baru dia terima.

"Berdasarkan simbol mereka, Kurosaki-san," jawab Nanao.

"Huh?"

"Setiap pasukan Onmitsukido memiliki simbol yang berbeda. Selama penyelidikan kami, ada tigabelas simbol yang pernah kami lihat; _chrysanthemum,_ tulip, _marigold, bellflower, lily of the valley, camellia,_ iris, _strelitzia, poppy_ putih, daffodil, _yarrow, thistle_ jepang, dan _snowdrop_." Jelas Nanao sambil memperhatikan Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan telah memegang buku dan mencatat setiap nama bunga yang tadi disebutkan Nanao.

" _Armband_ di lengan kiri setiap komandan juga memiliki simbol yang sama. Apa kau tidak melihatnya di lengan kiri Ryuu, waktu itu?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari," jawab Ichigo, merobek buku tempat dia mencatat barusan.

"Benar juga."

Tepat saat itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Setelah diberi ijin masuk, seorang polisi bawahan Kyouraku masuk sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran lumayan besar yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau gelap.

"Paket, Komjen," ujarnya.

"Untuk siapa? Rasanya aku tidak pernah memesan paket?!" kata Kyouraku heran.

"Untuk Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo menegang begitu namanya disebut.

"Kau yang memesan paket ini, Ichigo?"

"Tidak, Kyouraku-san."

"Dari siapa paket ini?" tanya Kyouraku tajam pada bawahannya.

"Tidak diketahui, Komjen."

Kyouraku mendesis sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Renji, buka paketnya!" titahnya.

"Siap, Pak!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu – kecuali Ichigo – telah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Renji dengan cepat membuka paket itu. Tapi, begitu paket itu dibuka, mereka semua harus berusaha keras menahan mual begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Kepala manusia.

Kepala manusia utuh yang masih berlumur darah berada di dalam kotak itu. Mereka serempak mundur menjauhi kotak itu. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?" raung Kyouraku, murka.

"Komjen!" seru Nanao, menunjukkan selembar kertas.

Kyouraku mengambilnya dengan kasar. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kertas itu. Hanya ada tulisan _kanji_ untuk angka sepuluh. Tapi, yang menarik perhatian Kyouraku bukan angka itu, melainkan gambar yang ada di bawahnya.

Lagi-lagi...

...daffodil hitam.

Tanpa diusut pun mereka tahu siapa pengirim paket itu.

Kyouraku meremas kertas itu sebelum melemparnya ke sembarang arah dengan murka. "Onmitsukido sialan!"

"Siapa yang sialan, Kyouraku?"

Serempak, mereka berbalik dan mengacungkan pistol pada suara asing yang barusan berbicara. Di bingkai jendela ruangan itu, duduklah seseorang yang barusan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Ryuu, Komandan pasukan _Suisen_.

" _Ohayou."_

* * *

 **Tbc...**

* * *

 **Yak, jumpa lagi dengan saya si** _ **author**_ **abal...**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan me-** _ **review**_ **fic abal saya ini. Saya sungguh berterimakasih.**

 **Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa saya** _ **update**_ **-nya lama banget, itu karena entah kenapa saya belakangan ini jadi suka bengong.../** _ **grin**_ **.**

 **Udah, itu aja...**

 _ **Review, please?!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Onmitsukido**

* * *

Karin berkali-kali menggeram ketika dua orang yang dia dan Yuzu tunggu belum datang juga. Ini sudah menit ke dua puluh. Padahal kedua orang itu yang kemarin mengajak dirinya dan Yuzu ke lapangan ini, tapi kenapa mereka belum datang juga sampai sekarang?!

"Jinta dan Ururu belum datang juga. Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa? Lama sekali," gerutu Karin.

"Mungkin mereka sedang membantu Urahara-san membereskan toko. Bukannya kalau hari minggu seperti ini, toko Urahara-san selalu ramai?!"

"Mungkin kau benar," gumam Karin. "tapi kalau sudah tahu toko akan ramai, buat apa mereka mengajak kita bertemu di lapangan ini pagi-pagi?!"

Yuzu mengangkat bahu. Biasanya hari minggu seperti ini dia dan Karin akan bermain bersama Ichigo ke taman, kalau tidak bersama Jinta dan Ururu ke rumah Urahara. Kemarin sepulang sekolah, Jinta meminta Karin dan Yuzu untuk datang ke lapangan pagi-pagi. Yuzu mengira, mungkin Jinta ingin menantang Karin bermain sepak bola, mengingat, kemarin Karin dan Jinta sempat bertengkar soal siapa yang paling banyak mencetak gol. Itu juga mungkin yang dipikirkan Karin, buktinya, dia membawa bolanya.

"Yuzu, ada seseorang yang mencurigakan di sana," ujar Karin tiba-tiba, setengah berbisik sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu, bingung.

Karin berbisik padanya. "Kau lihat orang yang berdiri di sana? – jangan menoleh," tambah Karin buru-buru ketika saudari kembarnya berniat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang kini berdiri sekitar tiga puluh meter dari mereka berdua. "Orang itu terus-terusan memperhatikan kita. Aku jadi curiga. Bagaimana kalau itu orang jahat? Apalagi tempat ini sepi," ujar Karin, melirik seseorang yang kini memperhatikan keduanya dengan terang-terangan.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Karin-chan?" Yuzu bertanya panik.

"Tenang, Yuzu. Kita tunggu sampai dia menoleh ke arah lain, setelah itu kita lari."

Yuzu mengangguk paham, meski wajahnya masih ketakutan.

Tepat saat itu, orang tadi menoleh ke arah lain sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Entah dia benar-benar menerima telepon atau tidak, Karin tak mau mencari tahu. Yang jelas, gadis itu langsung menyambar tangan Yuzu dan menariknya bersamanya.

Benar dugaan Karin, orang itu nampaknya memang mengincar mereka. Buktinya, orang itu langsung mengejar begitu sadar Karin dan Yuzu berniat kabur dari sana. _Ugh, gawat! Orang itu benar-benar mengejar_ , pikir Karin gelisah sambil menoleh ke belakang di sela pelarian mereka.

Di luar dugaan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghadang keduanya – nyaris menabrak, malah – membuat baik Yuzu maupun Karin jatuh saking kagetnya. Dua orang pria keluar dari mobil. Yang satu adalah pria tinggi berotot, berambut putih pendek dengan alis panjang yang ujungnya melengkung ke atas, bermata merah dan memiliki bekas luka di dagunya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pria kurus, berambut jingga kemerahan berantakan dengan poni panjang di sebelah kanan, tapi bersih dan dipotong pendek di sebelah kiri.

Keduanya berdiri menjulang di hadapan Karin dan Yuzu yang tidak bisa bergerak menjauh setelah orang yang tadi mengejar mereka kini berdiri tepat di belakang keduanya. Karin menelan ludah kasar, berusaha terlihat berani ketika pria berambut putih pendek tadi berjongkok di hadapannya. Mengamati dirinya dan Yuzu dengan tatapan intens yang membuat merinding. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai.

"Jadi, ini adik-adik bocah Kurosaki itu?" tanya pria tadi pada rekannya.

"Ya, benar," jawab pria di belakang Karin dan Yuzu, menaikkan kacamata bulatnya sambil menyeringai, "mereka adik-adiknya, persis dengan foto yang diberikan Ryou kemarin."

"Heh, bagus," seringai pria berambut putih, "bawa mereka! Bocah Kurosaki itu harus menerima akibatnya karena sudah berani berurusan dengan kita!" titahnya, berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oke, Boss."

Kedua orang yang tersisa langsung mengangkat tubuh Karin dan Yuzu, tak peduli dengan gerakan meronta yang dilakulan keduanya. Karin mengayunkan kakinya kuat-kuat, bermaksud menendang seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya, namun sia-sia karena orang itu rupanya sudah menduga serangan yang akan dilakukan Karin. Jadilah, kakinya hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Usaha yang bagus, gadis kecil. Tapi kau butuh lebih dari itu jika ingin melepaskan diri dariku," ujar pria itu, berjalan cepat ke arah mobil dan melempar masuk tubuh Karin ke dalam mobil.

Karin menggeram murka ketika mereka melempar masuk tubuh Yuzu dengan kasar. Semakin murka ketika pria berambut jingga kemerahan tadi mengancam mereka dengan sebilah pisau, membuat Yuzu yang ketakutan, menangis histeris. Karin memeluk saudari kembarnya itu; berusaha menenangkannya meski pikiran Karin saat ini sedang berkecamuk. Apa yang orang-orang ini inginkan dari mereka berdua? Siapa _'bocah Kurosaki'_ yang mereka maksud? _Apa mungkin itu Ichi-nii? Kalau memang iya, apa yang membuatnya berurusan dengan orang-orang ini?_ Pikir Karin, masih sambil memeluk Yuzu.

Mobil yang membawa Karin dan Yuzu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan dua orang bocah berbeda lawan jenis yang kini mematung di tengah jalan.

"Ururu, kita harus segera memberitahu Kurosaki-san soal ini."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

 **Story by: Yuki ChibiHitsu-can.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

* * *

 **Chapter – 5**

* * *

Keheningan yang mencekam membuat Ichigo hampir tak bisa merasakan kakinya yang menyentuh lantai. Keheningan yang mencekam itu membuat Ichigo merasa nyaris bisa mendengar desau lirih angin di luar sana. Begitu kembali dari kamar mandi, dirinya tak disambut Kyouraku yang sebelumnya meraung murka. Dia justru disambut keheningan yang diakibatkan oleh seseorang yang kini duduk di bingkai jendela.

Ryuu ada di sana.

Duduk dengan santai, pura-pura tidak menyadari moncong-moncong pistol yang kini mengarah padanya. _Haori_ putihnya menjuntai ke bawah dengan liuk anggun. Kakinya yang berbalut _tabi_ putih dan beralas _waraji_ terlihat menggantung dalam posisinya yang memangku sebilah _katana_ panjang dengan _tsuba_ berbentuk bintang empat sudut – pedangnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memegang sebuah _note_ kecil yang dibacanya dalam diam, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam _katana_ yang masih terdiam dalam sarungnya itu demi menahannya agar tetap berada di pangkuannya.

Dari pintu tempat Ichigo berdiri, dia bisa melihat Ryuu yang begitu santai; sama sekali tak merasa terpengaruh oleh ketegangan di ruangan Kyouraku yang disebabkan oleh kedatangannya. Pemuda bertopeng itu sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi oleh sikap garang anggota kepolisian yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Jangan cuma berdiri di situ, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cepat masuk," ujar Ryuu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _note_ di tangannya.

Ichigo berjengit. Berniat kabur pun percuma karena Ryuu sudah tahu dia ada di sana. Maka, dengan gerakan sekaku robot, Ichigo berjalan masuk. Pemuda berambut jingga terang itu menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, memperhatikan ekspresi keras dari mereka semua; Renji, Nanao, Kyouraku dan salah satu bawahan Kyouraku yang ikut terjebak di dalam ruangan. Tapi, meski memperlihatkan wajah keras tanpa ampun, Ichigo bisa menangkap ketakutan di dalam ekspresi itu. Contoh, bawahan Kyouraku yang kini berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, atau Renji yang bisa Ichigo lihat berkeringat dingin dan berkali-kali mengerling pintu keluar. Tentu saja, itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena, sekali Ryuu menarik keluar pedangnya, maka mereka semua hanya akan tinggal nama.

Onmitsukido benar-benar mengerikan.

"Berdiri di belakang Renji, Ichigo! Renji akan melindungimu," perintah Kyouraku, membuat baik Ichigo maupun Renji, berjengit.

"Oh, tidak bisa begitu. Aku datang untuk bicara padanya. Mana bisa aku bicara padanya dengan jauh-jauhan begini?!" protes Ryuu, padahal jarak Ichigo dan Renji darinya hanya sekitar tiga meter.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu bicara padanya. Kau seharusnya juga tidak berada di sini, monster!" balas Kyouraku di antara giginya.

"Monster?!" Ryuu tertawa, seolah sebutan 'monster' yang diucapkan Kyouraku dimaksudkan sebagai pujian. "aku tidak akan mengelak dari fakta itu. Aku memang monster. Tapi, diucapkan oleh seorang pemimpin tidak becus seperti kau, aku malah jadi merasa sangat tersinggung," tambahnya, menudingkan tangan kirinya yang memegang pedang pada Kyouraku. "kau terlalu asyik menikmati _sake_ sialan itu, hingga tidak menyadari sebuah keluarga terancam bahaya akibat tindakanmu dan Inspektur bodohmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Renji, tersulut emosi setelah mendengar hinaan dari Ryuu.

Sayangnya, pemuda bertopeng itu berpaling; mengabaikan Renji, dan justru terfokus pada Ichigo, yang berdiri di belakang Renji. "Kurosaki Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan tanyakan apa yang terjadi pada kedua adik kembarmu?"

Ichigo mematung. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa sedingin es bersamaan dengan ucapan Ryuu. "A-apa maksudmu? A-apa yang terjadi pada Karin dan Yuzu?"

"Mereka diculik," jawab Ryuu datar, memandang langsung Ichigo dari balik topengnya, "oleh perampok yang tempo hari kau masukkan ke dalam penjara, dalam tugas pertamamu."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Ichigo, tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Ah, tentu kau tidak akan percaya. Kyouraku _belum_ memberitahumu kalau gerombolan perampok itu berhasil kabur dari penjara, ya 'kan?!" ujar Ryuu, melemparkan _note_ yang tadi dibacanya ke hadapan Ichigo yang sudah duduk lemas di lantai.

Ichigo mengambil _note_ itu.

 _ **Kedua adik kembar Kurosaki Ichigo diculik segerombolan perampok. Mohon segera kabari Kurosaki Ichigo dan langsung kerahkan pasukanmu, Ryuu-taicho.**_

 _ **Aku mohon bantuanmu.**_

– _**Iruka –**_

"Sudah percaya sekarang?" tanya Ryuu, masih sama datar.

"Jangan membual, Ryuu! Ini bisa saja hanya akal-akalanmu untuk menjebak Ichigo! Meski benar mereka berhasil kabur dari penjara, tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengetahui tentang Ichigo semudah itu, kecuali kau ambil bagian dari semua ini!" seru Kyouraku, secara terang-terangan menuduh Ryuu terlibat.

"Ah, tentu saja kau akan berpikir begitu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, akulah tokoh antagonisnya di sini, ya 'kan?!" Ryuu berucap santai, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh tuduhan sepihak yang dilayangkan Kyouraku. "Tapi, Kyouraku, kuingatkan padamu, penjahat kelas teri sekalipun, bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya jika kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan mereka." Ryuu menarik rantai penyangga pedangnya sebelum melanjutkan, "mereka tidak perlu susah payah membobol data kependudukan atau 'berusaha' mencari kami hanya untuk sebuah informasi – kayak aku mau saja buang-buang waktu hanya untuk meladeni cecunguk macam mereka. Kalau kau berpikir kembali dengan sedikit lebih keras, kau akan mudah menemukan jawabannya. Penjara ini terkenal karena kecerdasan anggotanya, kan? Nah, selamat berpikir, Kyouraku."

Setelahnya, secara tak terduga, pemuda itu melompat sambil menarik keluar pedangnya dengan gerakan super cepat lalu menebas kotak berisi kepala manusia yang hampir dilupakan keberadaannya itu dengan gerakan sama cepat. Kotak itu terbelah dan membeku sebelum hancur menjadi serpihan, bersamaan dengan ketika Ryuu mengembalikan _katana_ itu ke dalam sarungnya.

Mereka semua memucat.

Bukan karena kesadisan Ryuu, melainkan kenyataan jika semua itu terjadi kurang dari sepuluh detik. _Berapa detik yang dia butuhkan untuk membunuh kami semua?_ Pikir Nanao, gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Aku yakin jika 'benda' tadi sudah tak dibutuhkan, jadi, kuhancurkan saja. Cepatlah pulang, Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ryuu, sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela dan menghilang.

* * *

 **...Onmitsukido...**

* * *

Koga mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia tahu jika teman-teman seperjuangannya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk _'memberi pelajaran'_ pada seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang beberapa waktu yang lalu berhasil menjebloskan mereka ke penjara berkat kemampuan _istimewanya_. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Koga setuju untuk menyandera adik-adik pemuda itu. Koga tak pernah suka menyakiti anak kecil, terlebih setelah insiden yang menimpa Cain beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan juga kematian Ho dan Ban di tangan anggota polisi tempo hari. Koga lebih suka menghajar segerombolan preman daripada harus menyakiti anak kecil, terlebih, anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Karena itulah, ketika Jin Kariya kembali bersama Mabashi dan Ugaki sambil membawa dua gadis yang kira-kira berusia 13 tahun itu, Koga langsung naik darah.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kariya?" desis Koga di antara giginya.

"Mereka _alat_ yang akan memancing bocah Kurosaki itu kemari, Koga," balas Kariya santai sembari menyalakan rokoknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak melibatkan anak kecil dalam urusan kita?! Aku yakin mereka bahkan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai waktu itu kan?!"

"Oh, ayolah, Koga. Kau ini seperti banci saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau kita menyandera anak kecil? Toh ada aturan yang melarang perampok menyandera bocah kan?!" ujar santai Mabashi.

"Diam, Mabashi!" bentak Koga kasar, membuat Karin dan Yuzu yang dipegangi Ugaki tersentak.

"Uhhh, takut~" Mabashi memutar bola matanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan ekspresi acuh. Pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu berjalan menjauh lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi panjang tua yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kalau kita tidak menggunakan cara licik ini untuk memancingnya, dia tidak akan datang. Lagipula, jika kita menyandera mereka, polisi-polisi itu tidak akan berani mendekat."

 _Tetap saja aku tidak suka!_ Geram Koga dalam hati. Pria berbadan besar itu langsung merebut Karin dan Yuzu dari Ugaki ketika pria berkacamata itu bermaksud mengikat keduanya di sebuah kursi. Ugaki hendak protes, tapi langsung diam begitu tatapannya bersiborok dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh dari Koga.

Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana perampok bertubuh besar itu mampu menenangkan Yuzu yang nyaris trauma akibat kejadian barusan. Koga memperlakukan Karin dan Yuzu dengan sangat lembut, hampir menyamai kelembutan Ichigo ketika menenangkan mereka saat hari peringatan kematian ibu mereka, Kurosaki Masaki. Kebaikannya sangat jauh dari _image-_ nya sebagai perampok yang hampir selalu bersikap brutal dan tanpa ampun.

"Jadi, kau sudah hubungi keluarga bocah-bocah itu?" tanya suara baru yang muncul dari kegelapan rumah kosong tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sudah. Dan persis seperti dugaanku, ayah bocah-bocah itu langsung berubah beringas waktu aku memberitahunya di telepon," jawab Kariya, masih asyik menyesap rokoknya. "Sepertinya bocah Kurosaki itu merahasiakan _pekerjaan sampingannya_ di kepolisian dari keluarganya. Ayah bocah itu kedengaran bingung, soalnya."

"Begitu lebih baik. Dengan begitu, kesempatan kita untuk lolos jadi jauh lebih besar. Ayah bocah-bocah itu tak akan berani menelpon polisi setelah mendengar ancaman kita," ujar sosok itu, keluar dari kegelapan, menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini menyeringai.

Sosok itu adalah Utagawa Ryou, seorang Inspektur jenderal Polisi di Karakura yang merangkap sebagai mata-mata, perampok dan mediator dalam bisnis gelap. Pria berambut cokelat pendek itu adalah dalang di balik suksesnya kelompok Jin Kariya melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi selama ini. Pria itu begitu ambisius, dan juga haus akan kekuasaan. Dia tak akan segan menghabisi siapa pun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Karena itulah, begitu mengetahui jika kelompok yang dipimpin Kariya berhasil dijebloskan ke penjara, Utagawa langsung dengan cepat mencari tahu siapa yang berhasil menangkap mereka. Dengan jabatannya yang tinggi di kepolisian, mencari informasi bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dari situ, dia mengetahui jika yang menangkap mereka adalah seorang inspektur muda yang bergabung dengan kepolisian setahun yang lalu. Abarai Renji yang dibantu oleh teman yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Kurosaki Ichigo. Begitu dia mendapat informasi mengenai kemampuan si kepala jingga, Utagawa tahu jika suatu saat nanti, Ichigo akan menjadi sumber kehancurannya. Karena itu, dia bertekad untuk menghabisi pemuda itu sebelum dia berhasil menghancurkannya, dengan memanfaatkan kelompok Kariya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan, Utagawa?" tanya Koga dengan mata menyipit berbahaya. Jujur saja, Koga sangat tidak mempercayai orang itu. "apa kau berniat menjebak kami dalam permainan kotormu?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Koga?! Utagawa di sini untuk membantu kita memberi pelajaran pada bocah Kurosaki itu!" bentak Kariya.

"Kau terlalu percaya padanya, Kariya. Kau sampai lupa jika orang itu sama licinnya dengan ular. Dia bisa saja menjebak kita!"

"Diam, Koga!" teriak Kariya. "dia yang selama ini membantu kita lolos dari kejaran polisi! Jangan berlagak seperti orang penting! Kau selama ini cuma menjadi beban dengan sikapmu yang sok jagoan itu!"

Utagawa menyeringai melihat raut wajah Koga yang terlihat sangat tersinggung itu. _Yah, dengan begitu dia akan diam dan berhenti ikut campur,_ pikir Utagawa.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Kariya. Kau bahkan lebih mempercayainya daripada ucapan saudaramu sendiri," ujar Koga pelan.

"Itu karena – "

Ucapan Kariya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba mereka dihujani ratusan kertas yang entah darimana asalnya. Mabashi mengernyit, sebelum memungut salah satu kertas.

Dan sedetik setelahnya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah horor.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," kata Mabashi dengan suara bergetar.

"Ada apa, Mabashi?" tanya Ugaki heran.

"M-mereka ada di sini!"

"Siapa? Polisi?"

"Bukan! Onmitsukido!" jerit Mabashi, menunjukkan kertas karton putih yang tadi dipungutnya.

Wajah mereka seketika memucat begitu mereka di kelilingi setidaknya tiga puluh orang berpakaian serba hitam khas Onmitsukido, yang muncul bersamaan dengan ucapan Mabashi barusan. Kariya langsung berdiri, hendak melawan, namun batal ketika orang-orang itu serempak menghunus pedang. Utagawa mengacungkan pistol, namun benda itu sudah terlebih dahulu hancur bahkan sebelum Utagawa sempat menarik pelatuknya. Koga diam dengan sikap waspada. Kedua tangannya merangkul Karin dan Yuzu dengan sikap protektif.

Hening selama beberapa detik, sampai seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang mengenakan _kimono_ hitam dan topeng putih polos, muncul dari sudut ruangan. Penampilannya yang berbeda dari yang lain langsung membuat mereka mengetahui jika pemuda itu adalah pemimpin kelompok yang saat ini mengepung mereka.

"Nah, aku tidak mau membuang waktu," ujar pemuda itu tenang, yang langsung berubah tegas ketika bicara pada bawahannya. "segera bawa mereka ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan! Jangan sampai kita membuat Iruka-taicho dan Ryuu-taicho menunggu terlalu lama!"

" _Hai,_ Shika-fukutaicho!" balas bawahan Shika serempak dan langsung menjalankan tugas mereka.

Kelompok Kariya tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menurut, apalagi setelah mereka melihat bagaimana anggota Onmitsukido dengan kejam mematahkan tangan Mabashi yang mencoba melawan. Shika sendiri hanya diam, memperhatikan bawahannya sambil memainkan selembar kertas yang di tengahnya terdapat simbol pasukannya.

Snowdrop hitam.

 _Aku penasaran bagaimana Ryuu-taicho menginterogasi mereka nanti. Kurasa itu akan jadi tontonan menarik,_ pikir Shika, membayangkan interogasi macam apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemimpin pasukan Suisen itu.

* * *

 **...Onmitsukido...**

* * *

Ichigo duduk tegang di ruang tamu rumahnya. Saat ini, dirinya, Kyouraku dan Isshin tengah duduk berseberangan dengan dua petinggi Onmitsukido. Yang satu adalah Ryuu, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pria asing berambut putih panjang sepinggang yang sama-sama mengenakan topeng putih polos dan _haori_ putih, seperti Ryuu, hanya saja dibedakan oleh lengan _haori_ si pria asing yang sama panjang dengan lengan kimono-nya. Tidak seperti Ryuu yang _haori_ -nya dibuat tanpa lengan. Perbedaan lain yang tertangkap pengamatan Ichigo adalah _armband_ di lengan kiri dua orang itu; _armband_ di lengan kiri Ryuu berlambang daffodil hitam, sedang _armband_ di lengan kiri si pria asing berlambang snowdrop hitam. Sejujurnya Ichigo tak terlalu peduli, karena baginya, semua anggota Onmitsukido itu sama saja.

Sama-sama sadis dan berbahaya.

Anehnya, Isshin percaya pada mereka. Bahkan merekalah yang pertama kali dihubungi Isshin setelah tahu Karin dan Yuzu diculik, alih-alih menelpon polisi. Ini membuat kepala Ichigo dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Apa yang membuat Isshin begitu mempercayai Onmitsukido? Darimana dia tahu tentang _mereka?_

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ayah Ichigo lebih memilih untuk menghubungi Onmitsukido daripada kita," ujar Renji pelan pada Nanao. "bukannya sudah jelas kalau organisasi itu cuma berisi psikopat sadis yang kerjanya membantai orang?!"

"Itu karena aku _sangat_ tahu jika mereka bisa diandalkan." Bukan Nanao yang menjawab, tapi Isshin sendiri. "mereka akan langsung bergerak mencari mereka berdua. Tidak seperti kalian yang baru bergerak mencari setelah korban hilang lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Kalau kerja kalian seperti itu, barangkali setelah ditemukan, Karin dan Yuzu sudah mati." Baik Renji maupun Ichigo berjengit mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ayah, mereka tidak –"

"Diam, Ichigo." Isshin berucap dengan nada datar, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membungkam Ichigo.

Kyouraku baru akan membuka membuka mulut untuk membantah ucapan Isshin ketika Ryuu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannnya.

"Ada apa, Ryuu-kun?" tanya Iruka – pria berambut putih panjang – pada Ryuu.

"Kelompok Jin Kariya sudah ditemukan dan dalam perjalanan kemari. Lima menit lagi mereka sampai, dan jangan cemas, kedua putrimu baik-baik saja," tambahnya pada Isshin ketika melihat tampang cemas pria itu. "Nah, Iruka, kurasa kita akan mendapat keuntungan lebih kali ini," ujar Ryuu pada Iruka.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuu-kun?"

"Seseorang yang menjadi mediator dalam perdagangan organ dalam ilegal yang kita cari berada di antara mereka. Kurasa kita bisa mengorek informasi darinya mengenai siapa dan darimana dia mendapat pasokan organ-organ dalam itu."

"Itu bagus. Tapi kau juga pasti tahu kan, tidak mudah mengorek informasi, apalagi dari orang licik dan licin macam mediator bisnis hitam."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah," kata Ryuu, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kimono-nya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau bedah. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan informasi itu darinya. Tak peduli jika itu berarti aku harus mencuci tanganku dengan darah orang itu terlebih dahulu," ujar Ryuu dingin, mengirimkan sensasi ganjil yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu merinding.

Ichigo memandang takut pemuda bertopeng itu. Dalam hati mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Entah apapun yang saat ini sedang dia rencanakan, Ichigo tahu satu hal, orang-orang yang menculik Karin dan Yuzu tidak akan menghadapi hal lain, selain...

...kematian.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yuhuuu~ halo** _ **dear readers~**_

 **Lagi-lagi saya** _ **update**_ **-nya lama, ya? Maafkan saya T_T**

 **Tapi, saya berterimakasih sekali pada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic abal saya, terlebih, yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-** _ **review:**_

 **Shirayuki no scarlet| emilia chika| maryjpoker| kiupi alfi| Ray Kousen7|**

 **Terimasih sekali~**

 **Untuk balasan** _ **review**_ **, sudah saya balas via PM, silahkan di cek /** _ **grin**_ **.**

 **Oke, yang terakhir...**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
